The Tooth Fairy o END!
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: La batalla con Tártaros ha finalizado pero ¿qué pasa cuando aparecen varias personas muertas después de luna llena? ¿un nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué hará Lucy al descubrirlo? Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y este Oneshot participa en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.**

 ** _Personaje: Lucy._**

 ** _Rol: captor_**

 ** _The Tooth Fairy o END?!_**

El maestro nos citó a todos en el gremio, al parecer nos hablaría sobre los acontecimientos que últimamente ocurren en Magnolia. Tras la batalla con Tártaros las cosas se habían tranquilizado, sin embargo han aparecido personas sin vida en los alrededores de la ciudad, muchos creen que es algún gremio oscuro, pero… yo no estoy tan segura… las tres víctimas al parecer tenían el mismo método de asesinato… además de que todos fueron encontrados uno o dos días después de luna llena…

― ¡Vamos Natsu! Ya es tarde y el maestro va a molestarse con nosotros.

― Hm – "respondió" él; ha estado actuando algo raro, pero supongo que es por lo que paso con Igneel, espero que pronto vuelva su sonrisa. Tomo su mano y lo jalo para empezar a correr en dirección al gremio.

― Como saben, van varias personas a las que le quitan la vida, como gremio oficial de esta ciudad Fairy Tail tomara cartas en el asunto – anunció el maestro. Todos vitorearon como siempre, al iniciar una pelea pero yo no podía evitar pensar que algo malo iba a suceder muy pronto. Mañana sería luna llena de nuevo

― Recuerden no estar solos, por si los atacan mínimo vayan en parejas, tengan cuidado y demostremos quien es ¡FAIRY TAIL! – finalizo el maestro con un grito de guerra que fue seguido por los demás. Los equipos quedaron así: Erza, Wendy y Charle; Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Jet y Droy; Laxus, Fried, Evergreen y Bixlow; Elfman. Mirajane y Lisanna; Alzack, Bisca, Azuka y el maestro, Wakaba, Romeo y Macao; Gray y Juvia, Kana, Max y Reduus y finalmente Natsu, Happy y yo.

― ¡Nos quedaremos en casa de Lucy! ¡Aye! – dijo Happy.

― Esta bien – respondí soltando un suspiro.

― ¿Pasa algo Lucy? – preguntó Natsu.

― N-no nada… es solo que esto me inquieta un poco – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a mi apartamento.

― No te preocupes, te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie robe tu futuro – dijo Natsu con su gran sonrisa, alcanzándome junto a Happy. Yo solo le sonreí agradecida.

― Pero ¿qué buscaran ahora? ¿Serán seguidores de Zeref? Además ¿por qué el consejo no nos dice más? – murmuré ya dentro de mi apartamento. Espere por una respuesta, pero no la recibí, Happy ya dormía en mi cama y Natsu estaba sentado en la ventana.

Mire a Natsu quien veía fijamente la luna, se veía un poco tenso, pensativo, me preocupa que no pueda asimilar aun lo de Igneel, pareciera como si su razón de seguir se hubiera esfumado y tal vez así era… después de todo lo que más anhelaba era reencontrarse con él.

― ¿Tú qué opinas Natsu? ¿Natsu? ¡NATSU! – grité cansada de ser ignorada.

― ¿uh? ¿dijiste algo? – respondió distraído. Bien estuvo ignorándome todo el rato.

― Nada olvídalo, mejor vamos a dormir – dije acercándome a mi cama.

― Tú duerme, yo vigilare un rato – dijo Natsu. – No me veas así, es estrategia uno vigila mientras el otro descansa, así no nos atacaran de improvisto – dijo cuándo lo mire levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

― Vale, pero cuando estés cansado me despiertas – dije y solo recibí un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Otra vez veía el cielo.

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol traspasaron la ventana y tocaron mi cara, me desespérese y me extrañe al no ver a Natsu. Me levante y lo vi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pero había algo extraño… parecía que algo lo lastimara, como si luchara con algo; apretaba fuertemente los puños y sus nudillos ya estaban blancos.

― ¿Natsu? – lo llame y se sobresaltó.

― ¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces despierta?

― Ya amaneció Natsu… ¿estás bien? – pregunte preocupada, él sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. – Deberías dormir un poco.

― Claro – respondió y camino a la cama. Happy despertó y fue a la cocina para comer algo, yo me quede en la recamara viendo a Natsu y este empezó a sudar demasiado, parecía que tenía una pesadilla, se sacudía mucho y cuando me acerque para tocarlo desprendió una onda de calor, lo que ocasiono que el cuarto se calentara. Cuando toque su frente retire la mano enseguida estaba tan caliente como cuando Igneel apareció.

― Tal vez deba llamar a Wendy o al maestro – dije en un susurro.

― ¡No! – dijo Natsu exaltado – que nadie venga… esto no es nada en seguida estaré bien.

Suspire resignada si hay algo que he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo en Fairy Tail es que Natsu es un necio testarudo. Pasaron las horas y Natsu despertó parecía que ya estaba bien pero seguía desprendiendo más calor del normal.

― ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por la ciudad? – pregunte.

― ¿Uh? ¿Para qué? – dijo Natsu.

― No lo sé, tal vez para ¿vigilar? – respondí sarcástica. - ¿Qué tal si atacan de nuevo a algún habitante?

Después de media hora de discusión salimos, dimos varias vueltas por la ciudad pero sin saber cómo o por qué terminamos cerca del bosque, había neblina y la piel se me ponía chinita. Algo me daba un muy mal presentimiento. Pronto oscureció y la luna llena se veía en todo su esplendor, a mi parecer era una bella noche, pero la presencia de la luna solo indicaba que pronto nos atacarían.

Decidí dejar que Natsu eligiera el camino, iba tan distraída sospechando de todo lo que se movía que no me di cuenta cuando perdí a Natsu y Happy de vista.

― ¡Natsu! ¡Happy! ¡Natsu! – grite pero nadie contestó. Eso era malo, que tal si alguien lo atacaba y no podía defenderse, si eso pasaba sería mi culpa, yo insistí en salir a caminar… pero donde está.

― ¡Natsu!... joder ¿dónde están? – seguí gritando mientras corría y buscaba a Natsu, gire al ver una sombra moverse rápido y en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había adentrado al bosque. Bien las cosas iban de mal en peor, primero me separo de mi equipo y después me pierdo en el bosque ¿Qué pasaba si me atacaban?! Tenía que encontrar a Natsu.

Camine un buen tramo y encontré a Happy dormido en un árbol, traté de despertarlo pero nada funcionaba al parecer lo habían hechizado. Seguí caminando y encontré una luz, parecía una fogata; deje a Happy oculto en un arbusto, me acerque sin hacer ruido y lo que vi, no lo podía creer. Me tapé la boca para no gritar

Era Natsu no cabía duda alguna pero era diferente… tenía los ojos negros, unos colmillos más sobresalientes de lo normal, de los cuales caía un hilo de sangre. Y en las manos se le veían unas garras que sujetaban a su presa. Natsu estaba en un círculo de fuego, tenía sujetada a una inconsciente Kana en los brazos y detrás de él, el cuerpo sin vida de Max reposaba en el suelo. Reduus estaba atado en un árbol fuera del círculo de fuego parecía que lo habían golpeado y tenía varias quemaduras en el cuerpo. Natsu rio y le desgarro el cuello a Kana mientras bebía su sangre. Un estruendo se escuchó y apareció Zeref caminaba hacia Natsu mientras decía:

― Veo que has despertado, no esperaba menos de ti END.

Eso es imposible ¿Natsu es END? El demonio por el que peleamos contra tártaros? No podía ser Natsu, no él que siempre protege a sus amigos. ¡No eso no! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Intente moverme pero mis piernas no respondían, mis rodillas no pudieron sostener más mi peso y caí… espere lo peor nada podía salvarme de eso. Natsu giro la cabeza y me vio, mostro una sonrisa macabra llena de la sangre que ahora escurría por su boca

Zeref miro en la misma dirección y camino hacia mí, parecía que este era mi fin. Pero Natsu se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿También vas a transformarla a ella? – preguntó Zeref. Natsu negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Aun estas cuerdo Natsu? – interrogó sorprendido el mago oscuro. Eso me extraño.

― ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunte con un susurro, tan bajo que creí que nadie me escucharía.

― Como te habrás dado cuenta Natsu es un demonio, que sale en luna llena y ya que Igneel no está con él para detenerlo hace sacrificios, "transformando" a personas o magos para convertirse en el _"Gran Dragón Rojo" –_ respondió Zeref mirándome antes de estallar en una carcajada. ― Cada luna llena Natsu hará lo mismo hasta que logré su objetivo – dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yo solo me quede mirando a Natsu que seguía con el cuerpo de Kana, ahora sabía la realidad Natsu era END o como los del consejo nombraron al asesino "el Hada de los dientes" la cuestión ahora es ¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo detenerlo? ¿Qué hará Fairy Tail?...

― ¿Y qué harás tú? – escuche una voz detrás de mí.

― ¡Primera! – dije al verla. ― Y-yo yo no lo sé pero… no puedo dejarlo solo – dije mirando a Natsu.

― ¿Sabes por qué Zeref preguntó eso? Fue porque una parte de Natsu sigue pensando en proteger a sus amigos y las personas que son importantes para él. Por ejemplo durmió a Happy para que no lo viera en ese estado – dijo Mavis mientras veía a la misma dirección que yo. ―Y también por eso se interpuso entre Zeref y tú para…

― Protegerme, y proteger mi futuro – termine interrumpiéndola. Recibí un asentimiento como respuesta.

― Entonces ¿qué harás? – me preguntó viéndome directo a los ojos.

― Voy a salvar a Natsu y esta vez yo protegeré su futuro – respondí con decisión.

 **Y FIN**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SÉ QUE NO ES LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR PERO A MI ME GUSTO =D MMM NO SÉ BIEN SI CUMPLI CORRECTAMENTE CON EL ROL DE LUCY PERO BUENO…**

 **REWIEW?**


End file.
